


The boy in the tea shop

by Quarintine_bored



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: Did I proff read, Fake Character Death, Iroh is wise, Jasmine dragon au, M/M, Tea shop AU, ill probably add more characters - Freeform, no, sorry for spelling, zuko in hiding au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarintine_bored/pseuds/Quarintine_bored
Summary: What if right after his banishment zuko goes into hiding. What if the jasmine dragon is a well established business when it becomes the gangs new hang out. What if zuko was never a villain but a trusted friend. A friend with a far more interesting past that they were expecting.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3 so please forgive me. Also I read a  
> Fic like this before and wanted to write one . If I can find that person I will give them credit.

Story starts in the next chapter. I just wanted to save all the tags


	2. The birth of lee

Lee remembers.   
He remembers why his name is now lee. He had enough pain and hardship as zuko to be ok with a simple easy life. He was not born with some grand destiny. He’s not Azula. He used to hate just being lee from the tea shop, but now he doesn’t have any choice.  
The avatar isn’t coming. His people probably think he’s dead. He’s now understands that his father is mean. He knows the war is evil and he doesn’t want to make it worse. So he isn’t zuko anymore. 

He is Lee. Lee lives with his uncle Mushi and works at the jasmine dragon. Lee has an ex boyfriend named jet who’s not the most forgiving. He has friends and he’s made a life in ba sing sae. 

He has been Lee for 3 years now so that’s not gonna change just because of some rumor that the avatar is in ba sing sae. 

Being zuko sucked anyway. Sure he missed some things. Like his mom and the food ( the earth kingdom uses barely any spices) the animals and sometimes even azula. He wishes that they could be real siblings and not always in a competition. 

But he still has uncle and he’s still alive so that’s something at least. 

He’s finally fitting in so Lee won’t let anything change his life to drastically.

This has worked out well for Lee, that is until 4 kids walked in to the jasmine dragon an hour before closing.


	3. Lee’s stupid luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay plot.

Zuko whipped the tables and sweeper the floors. The jasmine dragon was dead. Tonight it was only him and uncle. The shop had been dead for 30 minutes and he still had an hour till closing. It had already been a long day in customer service and he was getting tired. So he went to sit down. 

He was almost asleep when the door opened and 4 kids came in. They all locked tired. As well as sad. 

“Are you guys still open” asked the kid in what looked to be the clothing of the air nomads.

“ Yup” replied Zuko trying to convince them he wasn’t almost asleep.  
Zuko graves some menus and told the group to sit anywhere. He told them to call when they had decided or if they had any questions. Then he headed in the back to tell his uncle that they had customers.

Once he was safe to indulge his paranoia he took in the odd group before him. Together they seemed to represent 3 of the 4 elements. 

The young girl in green was bending a small rock in her hands changing the shape constantly. Her eyes were gray and vacent but she seemed to navigate the world around her with ease.

The boy in orange had Airbender tattoos. There was no way this wasn’t the avatar. He had heard gossip from refugees and thsi matches the description perfectly except for one thing. He was always described as bubbly and happy. And he didn’t look it now.

The other girl was clearly water tribe. She screamed water tribe. Over these 3 years he had learned that his education was more war propaganda than anything else so he’s trying to have less of an opinion on that matter.

The last boy was water tribe as well. He had a high ponytail with short sides. His eyes were such a deep blue he could drown in them. He carried a boomerang on his back. He looked exhausted. They all looked exhausted. 

After a sufficient amount of time both him and his uncle came out of the back to see what they wanted. Although zuko suspects they will get his uncle’s wisdom as well. (Weather they ask for it or not.)

“Any idea what you want?” Said zuko  
“No, what’s your favorite ” said the boy in the blue.  
“I’m a jasmine tea person myself” replied zuko a little confused that some would go with his opinion  
“Then jasmine sounds good thanks” said the boy in blue with a tired but kind smile  
“Ok then I get that out when it ready” said zuko and he headed off to the back to put on a pot of tea.

“Spirts this was ironic” thought zuko. If zuko never saw the avatar he could pretend it didn’t matter. That it was just some fariytale. But right now at that table sat 4 people who were keys to unlock doors zuko worked very hard to lock. But they wouldn’t know that right. They don’t know anything about the fire nation or there dead Prince and the terms of his banishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do more but I decided to sleep


	4. Lee try’s to have a conversation like a human being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiousity will get the best of lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably have plot holes. Also that is for the kudos I love them. Not done writing yet

So here was the former fire nation prince in his banishment standing less that 20 feet away from the one thing that would end his banishment. The irony was fantastic.

“At least the sprints were getting a laugh out of this” he mumbled under his breath.

Zuko or lee as he would be for the span of this conversation walked back into the room with a pot of jasmine tea as his uncle cleaned up the shop.  
He placed the tray on the table.

Then the avatar spoke up” hey my name is aang, can I put up a flyer in your shop?”

Uncle chined in”that depends entirely on what it’s for”  
“My missing sky bison” sighed aang  
Uncle replied” of course”

The group finished there tea they were all tired and not much for conversation. 

Then aang handed the poster over to uncle iroh and iroh put it up. They left and the shop closed 

And that would have been the end of that but the kinda cute boy with the blue eyes decided that he would not be leaving zuko alone.


	5. Flash back to the swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We goons meet zuko also not done yet

This swamp Was weird. There had to be a logical explanation for this. He saw yue but that was a memory. But this guy he had never seen him before. He was fire nation. His hair was up in a bun. He had a crown in the shape of a flame. He looked regal. His smile was soft and his eyes inviting. So socka sat down and so did the man in red.  
“Who are you?” Asked socka  
“ we haven’t meet yet, I’m an old friend”  
“ like I would ever be friends with some random fire nation bureaucrat.”

"time changes people" said the boy .he only looked a few years older than him.  
"why am i holsinating a stranger"socka asked   
then the by was gone


End file.
